konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kr'lich Khivrahkchaquarm
It's a common fantasy. Not overly common, nowadays, when no longer must you research through several books to find the information you seek, but back in time it was a common fantasy for people to think of vast archives. Libraries containing books containing the knowledge that has been gathered by mortal kind throughout its lifespan. A common dream of magicians who desire vast amounts of old tomes containing the ancient magic capable of shaping the world around us and bending it to our whim. No-one ever thought such illusions of grandeur would ever come to pass. And maybe they never will. Perhaps a single archive will never contain a copy of every piece of literature ever concieved; ever spellbook ever enchanted, but many have come close to being as impressive as people have long dreamed of. A collection of knowledge that a person could never hope to entirely commit to memory in their life time is still a very possible reality, and it is demonstrated by perhaps one last remaining Grand Archive. Description Kr'lich was once a grand library created by an unknown group long ago, and has since been inhabited only by people who would truly seek to add-to and respect the knowledge it held within its depths. In the beginning, it was prosperous, but for a long time it had been mostly uninhabited. Despite the likely lack of care the library had for the past few centuries, it was all but the outside of the library that had suffered any manner of aging. Mother nature retook the structure, engulfing it within plants and trees, with only the ancient enchantments the library held keeping its precious contents safe. However, it was more than likely during the time that Koniki had been raised from its home planet as a floating continent that those same enchantments were disturbed and broke, leaving the library, for a long time, without any sort of protection. And it now shows. As age caught up to it, great vines rooted themselves in its depths. Cracks in the ceiling of the underground portion have let light in, turning the first floor of the library ( going down ) to be, now, overrun by flora, leaving the descending floors to be next. Entry Level Building one sees upon coming upon Kr'lich is merely the entryway into its depths. It resembles an old, mostly-ruined castle that has been overrun by flora and fauna alike. There also seems to be any lack of notable defense or protection, merely a decrepit gate and a large doorway that threatens to collapse at any moment. Upon entering the building, one would find nothing really notable. Old furniture mostly rotted away, obvious stone shelves housing books that have all but been entirely destroyed by the seasons. However, perhaps the most eye-catching would be a large door that still stands at the end of the entry room. The door would, normally, be littered with runic markings that would glow softly, but the runes had grown dull and lost their magic, leaving it possible to maybe open the heavy door. First Level To be explored. Second Level To be explored. Third Level To be explored. History To be discovered. Residents To be discovered.